Más caliente que el verano
by Vikokaoru
Summary: El entrenamiento de verano es particularmente duro, y Kidou necesita un descanso y, a ser posible, refrescarse un poco. No es el único que necesita relajarse. Endou/Kidou.


**Notas de autora**: Antes de proceder a la lectura me gustaría aclarar un par de puntitos clave.  
1- No me he terminado el anime. De hecho, apenas acabo de terminar la primera temporada, así que no contiene nada de Aliea ni de nada más adelante.  
2- Me da un poco de grima pensar en los personajes como niños de 13 años, por tanto en mis fics de Inazuma y a menos que diga lo contrario, por favor, piensen en ellos como adolescentes de unos 16 años. Pueden pensar que es como un AU, si lo desean.

Espero que lo disfruten, pues es mi primer fanfic en el fandom y aún estoy más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje.

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, ojalá lo fuera pero no. Es de Level5.

* * *

El día era bastante cálido.

Con ese gran eufemismo el Raimon trataba de sobrellevar la fuerte picazón en la nuca que les suministraba el sol de agosto, implacable, y ese aire caliente que les llegaba de todas partes, y del que no podían huir.

Kidou había empezado a cojear un poco en cuanto perdió de vista al equipo reunido para descansar en los bancos, no quería que su hermana ni ningún otro se diera cuenta de que le dolía la pierna de esa manera. Se había esforzado al límite todo el día, perfeccionando sus mejores técnicas e intentando aprender otras nuevas. El exceso, en fin, le había agarrotado los músculos y ahora le resultaba difícil caminar, pero no iba a permitir que lo supieran. No estaba tan mal como para eso.

El camino a los baños era tortuoso. No únicamente porque estaban lejos, sino por ese calor insoportable que le mojaba la cara, le empañaba las gafas y pegaba la camiseta a sus sudados pecho y espalda. Ni siquiera en un día tan caluroso como ese se deshacía de la larga capa azul para jugar. Por suerte para él, el interior del baño estaba fresco y el aire era más respirable, y se permitió una gran bocanada haciendo caso omiso del olor dulzón que se adhería a las paredes de tantas veces que regresaban a ducharse rebozados en sudor. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo un instante a deshacer el lazo de la capa, con la firme intención de meterse de cabeza en la ducha y remojarse al menos hasta la cintura, pues no podía más con el calor. Al dejar de andar, notó que las piernas estaban un poco temblorosas y los gemelos endurecidos. Suspiró, capa en mano, y se secó el sudor de la frente con el bajo de la camiseta del equipo. Bordeó los lavamanos y apenas puso un pie en el peldaño de madera de las duchas cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

La sorpresa hizo que le aparecieran mariposillas en el estómago. Dio un respingo y se echó contra la pared, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el intruso no era sino el capitán.

—Endou —masculló.

Endou se había sentado en el borde de un banco, de espaldas a él. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la taquilla que tenía enfrente, la de Domon, los hombros caídos y la espalda totalmente encorvada en una postura de derrota absoluta. Eso sorprendió a Kidou: el capitán del Raimon era la última persona que esperaría encontrarse de aquella manera, los brazos apoyados en las piernas como si le pesaran, la cabeza baja... Endou, ¡el derroche de energía y optimismo!

Se mordió el labio y notó que los hombros del chico parecían temblar brevemente, como si estuviera llorando, casi un espejismo que se desvaneció de inmediato. No sabía si debería estar ahí, pero se acercó unos pasos a él, extendiendo la mano inconscientemente por si necesitaba ayuda.

Entonces la cabeza de Endou resbaló por la superficie lisa de la taquilla y todo él se cayó al suelo.

—¡Endou! —gritó Kidou, dando un pequeño salto.

—¡AAAH! —gritó Endou casi al mismo tiempo, antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo húmedo con un sonido desagradable—. ¡Ay!

De entre los bancos surgió su cabeza, que se frotaba con una mano enguantada por la zona que había impactado directamente. Tenía la bandana naranja torcida sobre un ojo y un pequeño bulto que aseguraba que se le quedaría un buen chichón.

—¿Kidou? —dijo, incorporándose con pesadez—. Vaya, creo que me he quedado dormido.

Se echó a reír con muchas ganas, sacando un suspiro de los labios de Kidou. _Vaya_, se dijo, _y_ _pensar que me había preocupado y todo.._.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a ducharte? —preguntó, dejando la capa más o menos doblada sobre el banco.

—Es que hace mucho calor —Endou se quitó la camiseta y se intentó abanicar con ella, sin éxito. Tenía varias magulladuras por los brazos, los hombros y las caderas, moratones de distintos colores con los que se podía casi marcar un calendario, producto de su peculiar manera de detener los balones—. Una ducha bien fría me pondrá en forma para defender la portería. Es que empezaba a ver triple, ¿sabes? —Otra vez su risa como un trueno—. ¿Y tú, también vienes a ducharte?

En realidad sólo venía a refrescarse un poco para volver inmediatamente al campo, pero algo en el hecho de que Endou estuviera ya medio desnudo le hizo darse cuenta de que posiblemente necesitaba una ducha. Ahora mismo.

—Sí, vengo a ducharme —respondió, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre la capa.

El vestuario estaba extrañamente tranquilo sin el resto del equipo, pero lo bueno de estar solos era que tenían un montón de duchas a su disposición y no se tenían que pelear para coger las buenas. Había verdaderas peleas para ver quién se tenía que quedar con la que echaba un chorrito que parecía más bien un chiste. El agua estaba fresca pero no fría, y aún así sentaba de maravilla. Kidou cerró los ojos y dirigió la cara hacia la regadera, y mientras se empapaba y bajaba la temperatura de su cuerpo casi cocido, intentaba no pensar mucho en por qué, de todas las duchas disponibles, había escogido precisamente la que estaba inmediatamente a la derecha de Endou.

Y también intentó no pensar en el sonido gutural que le salió a Endou al caerle el agua encima.

Era difícil.

Bajó la cabeza y se apartó las rastas a los lados para que el agua cayera directamente sobre su nuca. Le dolía un poco y no sabía por qué. Se la frotó con la mano y se encontró con un bulto pequeño y doloroso: tenía una picadura, igual que aquellas pocas que había encontrado esa mañana repartidas también por las piernas y los brazos. Haruna le había dicho, divertida, que era porque tenía una sangre muy dulce. Se masajeó un poco el hombro, agarrotado y tenso, y recogió con la lengua un poco del agua que le resbalaba por la cara, pues no se había parado a beber antes de entrar. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para no querer probar más. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y sacudió la cabeza.

Lo sintió como un cosquilleo descarado en la mejilla izquierda. Endou lo estaba mirando, con esa fijeza propia de Endou. Por el rabillo del ojo, un poco nervioso (¿qué miraba? No había nada que mirar, ¡nada!), Kidou se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba observando era el pelo.

Cuando Endou se dio cuenta de que había sido pillado, esbozó una sonrisa alegre y natural.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kidou.

—¡Qué va a pasar! —exclamó Endou, echándose a reír.

Si no se riera tan a menudo quizás no habría captado en su tono una leve nota nerviosa, pero conocía tan bien su risa que no pudo dejar de advertirla (al fin y al cabo era su trabajo ser observador). Y eso le puso nervioso a él. Se sujetó las rastas y las apartó al otro lado, como escondiéndolas del capitán, preguntándose si le pasaba algo a su pelo y no se había dado cuenta. Haciendo memoria, no recordaba que se lo hubieran teñido por accidente ni había notado que ningún pájaro decidiera aliviarse en él. De hecho, tampoco lo veía sucio. ¿Entonces, qué pasaba?

Empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

Le gustaban sus rastas. Las había llevado desde que tenía memoria. Nadie le había dicho nada acerca de ellas ni pensaba que hubiera motivos al respecto. Igual ni siquiera era eso lo que había mirado Endou, ¿no? A veces nadie podía adivinar en qué demonios pensaba el chico, y por genio que él fuera, todavía no había perfeccionado el arte de leer la mente. ¡Demonios! Un poco frustrado, cerró el paso del agua; ya se había remojado bastante.

Al darse la vuelta estuvo a punto de caerse de culo al encontrarse a Endou, con una toalla que antes había sido blanca alrededor de la cintura, a escasos centímetros de él y con expresión decidida.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —exclamó Kidou, retrocediendo un paso mientras buscaba con la mirada, aprensivo, su propia toalla.

—Nada, en serio —se apartó para dejarlo taparse un poco, pero luego lo siguió—. Es que... ¿puedo tocarlo?

—¿Tocar el qué? —preguntó Kidou, sintiendo cómo el alma (o el hígado) se le escapaba por la garganta.

—Tu pelo, hombre —murmuró Endou, frunciendo el ceño como si fuera totalmente obvio. Por supuesto, lo decía en serio. Kidou parpadeó, confuso.

—Eh... bueno...

Más feliz que unas castañuelas, su amigo alargó la mano y le cogió una de las rastas de los hombros (le rozó la piel, _un poquito_) y la analizó utilizando dos dedos. La estiró un poquito, la acarició con la yema, la apretó y entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de concentración que resultaba un poco estúpido. Una gota de agua cayó por la nuca de Kidou, por toda su espalda, y se perdió bajo la toalla; no pudo dejar de sentirla como una caricia maliciosa que le provocó un escalofrío imperceptible y le puso la piel de los brazos de gallina.

Y los pezones... bueno, no quería ni saberlo.

Endou parecía haberle cogido el gusto a su pelo, porque ahora jugueteaba con más rastas. La cara muy cerca, el entusiasmo casi respirable y su aliento calentándole la barbilla a Kidou. Él, para distraer la mente, decidió concentrarse en los moratones que tenía a la vista, tratando de recordar los golpes exactos que los habían causado. Endou tenía uno morado, bastante reciente, justo en el hombro, y más arriba uno amarillo y pequeño como un beso demasiado intenso.

Habían vuelto las cosquillas del estómago, y esta vez también en la cabeza.

_¿Por qué en la cabeza? _

Se dio cuenta de que Endou se la estaba acariciando... No, le estaba araciciando el pelo, pero había subido la mano y ahora sus dedos, tan acostumbrados a parar balones, se cerraban en torno a la cabeza de Kidou perfectamente amoldados a ella. La mano era muy firme, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente y Kidou deseó estar completamente vestido y de vuelta en el campo, entrenando, pero otra parte de él no era capaz de moverse (¿quizás por las piernas agarrotadas? No, el agua fría las había aliviado. Si no se movía era porque no quería). Tragó saliva, muy audiblemente. _Bueno, ya lo has tocado, ya está_, iba a decir, pero sólo abrió la boca sin articular sonido. La abrió un poquito. Casi como una invitación escrita en papel de oro.

El aliento de Endou dejó de estar en su barbilla y desapareció en su propia boca, y el temblor de las piernas volvió durante un breve instante, y luego subió a los brazos, a las manos que no se movían, y le temblaron los párpados aunque los había apretado con fuerza (pero no con tanta fuerza como la que usaba Endou en su cabeza, impidiendo que se fuera).

(Tampoco quería irse)

Ninguna parte de él quería volver al entrenamiento. Ahora, en cambio, su mente le chillaba que cerrara los brazos en torno a Endou, y tampoco lo hizo porque una vocecita muy, muy pequeña le decía que mejor se esperara a que Endou lo hiciera primero.

La lengua de Endou en su boca era más caliente que el verano, pero en realidad no importaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
